callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series immensely popular Zombies mode and the sequel to Call of Duty: Zombies. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1, 2011. Overview The game allows four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released was Kino der Toten, and Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels. Players are able to play as the four characters from the console version; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2, 2012 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs, plus adding a new COD Point feature, which allows the player to buy things on solo. On March 15, 2012, Ascension was released, along with the Thundergun, Gersch Device, and Matryoshka Dolls. Gallery BOZ Icon.jpg|The App icon, as it appears on the springboard. BOZ_Startup_Activision.jpg|Activision's logo at startup. BOZ_Startup_Treyarch.jpg|Treyarch's logo at startup. Zombies 3.jpg|the Beta touch screen to start menu BOZ Tap To Continue Screen.jpg|Touch Screen To Start Menu. Zombies blops.jpg|Main Menu. Ascension.jpg|Ascension Gameplay Zombies blops screenshot.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Kino ios.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Dead ops ios.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Dead ops ios 2.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Level selection blops ios.jpg|Level Selection Screen. Call of the Dead iOS.png|Call of the Dead seen in the solo menu. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *HS10 *SPAS-12 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll Available Maps *Kino Der Toten *Dead Ops Arcade (Unlockable) *Ascension Trivia *The Pack-a-Punched M1911 doesn't become dual wielded (unlike its Black Ops counterpart). It holds 12 rounds to make up for this. *Unlike the regular game version, the door in the starting room, which leads to the teleporter, has an added staircase, so there is the door, the staircase and then another door. *The M1911 is actually the World at War version. *The AK74U has a Grip when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. **The room with the paintings has been altered. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. *Gas Zombies make the same sounds as normal Zombies *The Zombies scream far more frequently then the previous IOS zombies. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least two. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *The Ray Gun is much weaker then the regular game counterpart. *The highest rank is rank 49. *Unlike the console, there is no perk limit. *Random Perk Bottles can give Quick Revive even after it has disappered. *The Random perk bottle is on its side when spawned by monkeys. *The Thundergun doesn't blow the Zombies through the air like on the console version, instead it will turn them to ashes. *The Gersch Device is seen on its side in the mystery box. References Trailer: http://youtu.be/V7CuGVvQQIg Category:Zombies Mode Category:Games Category:Zombies Mode Category:Games